


Shouldn't Have

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-17
Updated: 2004-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Kaylee decides what she wants, and Jayne decides something for her.





	Shouldn't Have

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Another chapter in the "Bits of Time" Series

  
Author's notes: Another chapter in the "Bits of Time" Series  


* * *

Shouldn't Have

## Shouldn't Have

### by Starrbaby

Author's note: Thank you to everyone for reading my fic, and for all your great reviews. I must ask, however, that if you post negative comments, that they be somewhat constructive. I can handle criticism very well, but it would be nice to be told how I can fix the things you don't like about my writing. (Can you tell my feelings are hurt? .. .lol) 

So on with the story!!!! 

Kaylee lurked outside the infirmary trying to muster the courage to enter. Normally, she bounded in usually starting poor Simon while he was working. Today, however, she dreaded going in and talking to him. 

Finally, Kaylee gasped a huge breath and marched her small frame up behind the busy doctor. "Hey," she called weakly. 

Simon turned, not started, "Hey, yourself" he grinned, "Uh oh, something's wrong." 

Kaylee's shoulders fell, "You can read me that well, huh?" 

"It's about what . .um . .happened yesterday, isn't it?" Simon put down the chart he was looking at. 

"Yeah." Kaylee fiddled with the zipper on her coveralls. "We shouldn'ta done that." 

Simon took a step closer to Kaylee and touched her arm, "Why not? I thought you . . ..well . . I , uh" 

Kaylee cut him off before he could say anything stupid, "I've been wantin' you to want me for so long that when you finally said you did, . . . .well, it was kinda a reflex I guess. " 

Simon dropped his hand for Kaylee's arm and a pained look melted over his face. 

Kaylee looked at him in desperation, "It's just that, . . . I think I love . . .him." 

"Jayne?!!" The look of pain switched to a look of shock, "He's a trained ape!" 

Fury built in Kaylee's gut. "Don't talk 'bout him like that! He's like me! We're home here on Serenity, and you ain't!" 

Simon brought his head into his hands, "Kaylee . . ." 

"No, you listen, Simon! . . . You're gonna leave eventually, and where would that leave me? 

Simon's head shot up. "I think I hear River." He stalked out of the room. 

"That's another thing!" Kaylee called after him, "I'd always be number two!" 

She didn't know if he had heard what she had just yelled after him, and she wasn't sure weather she had wanted him to hear it. She shuffled out of the infirmary and decided to track down Jayne. 

She found him by his exercise equipment pummeling a giant boxing bag he'd bough after their last job. "Jayne," She said to him. 

He didn't answer her and kept abusing the bag. "Jayne" this time she was a bit louder. 

Jane didn't seem to hear her. "JAYNE!!!!!" Jayne's head snapped in her direction, and the huge bag swung at him and knocked him down. 

"Oh, honey!" Kaylee ran to him, "I didn't know that would happen." She bent over to help him up, and Jane pushed her away. 

"Whatta ya want?" He wiped the sweat from his brow. 

"I wanted to talk to ya" The desperate look returned to Kaylee's eyes, "You've been kinda . . .distant lately." 

"Yeah, well talk then." Jayne's eyes burned holes into Kaylee. She looked at the floor. 

"Somethin' happened with me and Simon." 

"Yeah," Jayne glared, "I saw." 

Kaylee jolted and looked at Jayne, "You saw?" 

Jayne snatched up his towel and wiped himself off while walking towards his bunk. "Yeah, I saw. I shoulda known better." 

"Jayne wait," Kaylee tried to follow him but he was too quick. 

Her body went limp and she crumpled to the floor. With elbows on her knees and her face in her hands, Kaylee wept. 

Please post a comment on this story.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Shouldn't Have**   
Series Name:   **Bits of Time**   
Author:   **Starrbaby**   [email]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG**  |  **gen**  |  **3k**  |  **03/17/04**   
Characters:  Kaylee, Jayne, Simon   
Summary:  Kaylee decides what she wants, and Jayne decides something for her.   
Notes:  Another chapter in the "Bits of Time" Series   
Sequel to:  The Offer   
  



End file.
